Kawada Park- Reassurances
by Anisky0703
Summary: An eight year old (almost) Takeru stays up late one night and sneaks off to Kawada Park, in hope of finding some comfort to his troubled life. A definite fluff story. ^ ^ (Part 1/2)


Kawada Park- Reassurances **Disclaimer:** I, by no right, say that I hold possesion of Digimon. Come on guys, I'm only 14! ^ ^;

**Summary: **An eight year old (almost) Takeru stays up late one night and sneaks off to Kawada Park, in hope of finding some comfort to his troubled life. A definite fluff story. ^ ^ (Part 1/2)

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I submitted something in the Digimon section, no? I've been working on this for a quite a while (and I'm not exaggerating) and this is the first part of a two-part mini-series. The second part will take time to do because I'll try to make it one of my best pieces because unfortunately it might be my last fic published in the Digimon section. T-T The reason for this is, I'm trying to concentrate on starting up on some Harry Potter series that I have in mind and that takes up most of my writing time. As always, R&R! I really appreciate your comments! ^ ^****

**Kawada Park**

**Reassurances**

The night was calm and the stars sparkled brilliantly in the night sky. The motherly face of the full moon shone it's pale light upon the surface of the planet we call Earth

Through the dead silence of the early hours, a little boy remained awake. The boy's name? Well, his name was Takeru Takaishi.

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

He had promised himself he would not fall asleep this night— a memorable night such as this one. Trying to keep his sleep-laden eyes open was indeed a chore, punctuated by the occasional yawn that escaped through his tightly pursed lips.   
  
Yes, he had long come to the fact that he was indeed stubborn and tonight just made him much more determined in undergoing his task. Just because he was young, (8 years tomorrow morning at 1:49 a.m. sharp) doesn't mean that he didn't have as strong a will as anyone else he knew.

So that was that.

Pulling the warm comforter towards his face, his sensitive years tried to detect any sound, any movement from his mother's room across the hall. Not detecting a sound of any importance, indicating that she was indeed asleep, he roughly pushed the bed covers away, blinking away sleep.

He got out of bed and quickly took a glance at his current attire, which was a pair of light green pajamas and decided this was not what someone would call an appropriate outfit for what he was prepared to do

Slipping off the comfortable nightclothes, he shivered as his bare skin tingled with the cool atmosphere. Not really caring, except for the fact he was naked; he grabbed a handful of clothes on a nearby chair and quickly shrugged them down.

Suddenly, feeling rather self-conscious he checked himself at a full-length mirror conveniently located on the closet door. He had donned on a full-sleeved pale purple top with a pair of faded overalls.

"Hmmm… Something's missing…" Takeru said to himself as he brushed back his blonde hair. His eyes wandered around the room until it fell upon the missing component.

"My hat!" he said happily, as he reached for his favourite green hat. He hurriedly put it on as he realized that he was going to be late if he didn't leave now.

Opening his bedroom door, and closing it quietly behind him, he walked along the carpeted floor of the hallway, his feet making soft padded noises. He was glad that his mother had kept on the hallway light as he softly smiled at his luck.

Unfortunately his luck quickly turned for the worse as the staircase loomed before him, and all he could see was a pit of inky darkness below.

Placing a hand on the railing Takeru stepped gently on each wooden step, the impact making a subtle 'thump'. However, what he hadn't accounted on was the loud 'CREAK' that followed as he placed his foot on the second to last step on the bottom.

Takeru's eyes widened as he clearly heard the noise reverberating through out the silent house. He froze and held his breath as he waited for a sound, any sound coming from his mother's room in response to the startling creak of the step.

When moments slipped by as Takeru still maintained that same position, he determined that his mother was still asleep which was quite odd since she had excellent hearing. How did he know this? Well from the countless experiences of trying to sneak in cookies before dinner.

He let his breath seep softly out of his lips for he was soon in need of oxygen. Making the assumption that it was clear, Takeru descended the flight of stairs once and for all and made his way through the darkened hallway. Though he was indeed afraid (he had every right to be) he knew that he couldn't back down.

He finally reached the closet, and the trip there was a journey in itself. Takeru silently opened the door and then he reached in and got his yellow jacket. Donning his jacket, he then proceeded to take off his slippers and put his sneakers out.

The more than determined boy then stood in front of the heavy oak door (the front door to be precise). At that exact minute, time seemed to be frozen for Takeru. It was like when man took the first step on the moon—a memorable occasion that must have brought a great amount anxiety and nervousness for the astronaut.

Takeru turned the brass doorknob as the door flung open, a strong, and might I add extremely cold, gust of wind blew about the boy as he held his head down and hugged his jacket close to him. The draft slowly dissipated into the air, leaving Takeru breathless and shivering ever so slightly.

"It's now or never," Takeru whispered to himself, rather out of character, as he boldly stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

He knew that the responsible thing to do was to leave a note or something so his mother knew where he was but he was reluctant to do so. Besides, he would be back home long before his mother woke and started her morning routine.

Hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets he walked down the sidewalk, eyes held down as he clearly heard his shoes hitting the pavement. The rhythmic sound brought some normality to his life as the little boy continued on with this routine: hands finding a warm haven in the deep pockets, eyes nervously scanning the sidewalk before him and the solid thumping of his sneakers, as he soon walked a block, then two.

When he was nigh but one more block until his destination, Takeru finally brought himself to lift his blonde-haired head, clear blue eyes sparkling vividly in the darkness. To his surprise, the darkness of night that had been suffocating him, like a blanket wrapped too tight, was almost like a second home.

He closed his eyes for a moment, as he let a gentle breeze make its way past him, and Takeru could feel it pass inside him, touching the inner parts of his soul and mind. He then quickly walked the last block as he stood in front the entrance, hesitating as he saw shadows, as many as there are people in the world, whisking from one dark place to another.

But what scared Takeru was one simple fact—the fact that he wasn't scared. On the contrary, he almost felt at ease as he entered through the doorway, bordered by ornate structures similar to the art of Ancient Japan in design and beauty.

Takeru walked almost defiantly along a path bordered by trees, rays of moonlight shining through. Despite his confidence, he could feel little tremors running up and down his spine from excitement and at times he could barely contain his emotions as he continued his rhythmical pace.

The nocturnal animals of the park were active as they scurried through the long blades of grass or up along the branches. Many times the little critters quickly scampered before him; their minds set on their chore.

He jovially stepped in the pools of moonlight as he listened to the voice of the night, so similar to one of day, but so much richer. It had an almost mystical quality that the day lacked— a type of beauty that the day could only dream of holding within its possession.

…The mystery, the allure…

…It was almost if time stood still….

This was the true splendor of the empire ruled by the moon.

**= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =**

Takeru let out a sigh of contentment as he snuggled within his jacket. The branches of the tree, where he was currently taking shelter, swayed back and forth in the wind, as the pink petals of Sakura blossoms floated gently to the wooded floor.

At long last, he had finally made it to his destination.

It wasn't just another a tree, it was his tree. A lovely Sakura tree isolated from the ones that bordered the main path of Kawada Park. It was almost special in a way, with sweeter smelling blossoms, elegant branches, and sturdy trunk.

A symbol of beauty almost sheltered from the harsh outside world. And despite the fact that so many people don't have the chance to appreciate its sacred beauty, it still stands, hoping for someone to stumble upon its little alcove.

Takeru wouldn't have known of this place if it hadn't for his brother, the lucky one to find this hidden place of beauty.

He remembered so clearly the days when his family had come to park— happy days when his family was whole, the perfect family in his mind.   


**_~* ~* ~ Flashback Begins ~* ~* ~_**   


One day, his brother Yamato had come back breathless, after he had run off on his own. "Do you want to see something special, Takeru?" he had asked excitedly, eyes sparkling with merriment. This made Takeru even more curious, because even in those days, Yamato wasn't the type to show his feelings openly.

Nodding his small head in agreement, he latched onto his brother, nothing but smiles on his face. Waving goodbye to their parents, they then walked down the main path, further down than Takeru had ever gone.

After their parents slowly became out of sight, Yamato veered left leaving the familiar and safe pathway into the small woods where shadows lurked, almost waiting to grab the brothers into their world of darkness.

Takeru shivered slightly against his brother's arm, as he held on even tighter. "W-Where are we going, 'Nii-chan? I'm scared…"

Yamato looked down and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Takeru. We're almost there… and I know you'll love it!" He ended with a tone of exuberance, and Takeru was comforted almost immediately by his brother's words.

When they came to the clearing, Takeru gasped with joy at the sight of the lovely Sakura tree. It seemed gigantic to the eyes of the 3-year-old as the branches seemed to reach for the clear blue sky above.

"Isn't it beautiful Takeru?" Yamato asked softly, looking down at him.

Takeru smiled his biggest smile in response.

"You see Takeru, this place is like my own secret spot. A place that I know, no one would find. And you see…" Yamato kneeled down in front of his brother. "…Now I want this to be our secret spot."

Takeru blinked and looked at his brother with unfiltered childish innocence. At first, it didn't seem as if the little boy didn't know the meaning behind his brother's words. However, after he saw his brother look back at him with almost a desperate hope, he broke out in a grin and threw his arms about Yamato.

"Thank you 'Nii-chan!"

Grabbing onto Yamato's hand, Takeru then laughed happily as he ran through the tall grass that surrounded the Sakura tree.

As if the laughter had been contagious, Yamato broke into laughter as well, and the two brothers did nothing but run in the long blades of grass for hours, enjoying each other's company and basking in each other's happiness.   


**_~* ~* ~ Flashback Ends ~* ~* ~_**   


Their laughter still seemed to echo through the branches of the tree and Takeru remembered how safe and warm he had felt with his brother. He missed the moments that he had shared with Yamato.

Shortly after that time, his parents were divorced and went their own separate ways. His father and Yamato had stayed in Odaiba while my mother and Takeru moved to Kawada.

When he looked back at those times, when his family was still together, he couldn't believe how he took it for granted. It was as if one minute he had everything in the world and the next minute, everything became out of reach.

But he had to accept the fact sooner or later.

It was all in the past.

Memories were memories and that's all he had to hold onto.

Takeru realized that all this time; the hope he had of his parents getting back together was just wishful thinking. His idea of the perfect family would never happen.

And at times like these, all he wanted to do was cry.   


**_~* ~* ~* Flashback Begins ~* ~* ~*_**   


It was such a beautiful night in the Digital World. The nights were just as beautiful as the real world as the alien stars sparkled in the foreign sky. The DigiDestined were more than tired and had fell asleep as soon as they had eaten dinner.

Unfortunately Takeru couldn't find the same comfort in sleep as the others had so he stayed awake, listening to the soft breathing of the other children and gazing at the mysterious above.

As he was slowly tuning out all the sounds and the sights of the night, his eyes widened quickly as he heard a distinctive melody wafting in the still air. The haunting, yet familiar music, almost seemed to have a power of its own as it fully awoke Takeru up and almost seemed to beckon him to the source of the music.

Happy to oblige, the little boy, without thinking to wake up his partner Digimon for safety reasons, walked towards the powerful music, only vaguely remembering his passing surroundings.

What came into view, however, was a low-elevated cliff, that looked upon a small river where the other children had set up camp. But what intrigued the boy was the figure sitting close to the edge and was most evidently the source of the music.

When Takeru saw the glint of metal, he realized just who exactly this person was. The familiar harmonica, played eloquently by him was a dead giveaway.

"Yamato?"

The person abruptly halted and turned sharply to confront the source of the disbelieving voice. When the light of the waxing moon revealed spiked blonde hair and deep pools of blue for eyes, it revealed him to be indeed Yamato.

"Takeru? What are you doing up so late? Mom would kill me if she knew you were still awake at this ungodly hour!" Yamato half-joked, though it was still laced with worry.

"What about you? You should have been in bed hours ago!" Takeru retaliated back, as he definitely stood his ground, looking ever so cute in the process.

"Point taken, little brother," Yamato replied, laughing softly. " Let's make a deal: I don't tell mom about this little exception, and you don't either. What do you say?"

He extended a slender hand and looked expectantly at the little boy. After much thought, Takeru shook both his head and Yamato's hand affirmatively. "It's a deal!"

"So squirt, you want to keep me company then?"

Takeru's face lighted up and he jumped at the chance. "Sure!"

The little boy quickly scurried to his brother's side as Yamato smiled affectionately at him. The two sat in a comfortable silence for they dared not ruin the moment— the beauty that the present held.

Almost grudgingly, Yamato bent down and whispered, "Takeru, you know that pretty soon, we would have to go back, right?"

Takeru guided his gaze towards the soft rock below and mumbled, "I know."

Yamato found it hard to continue, desperately searching the right words. "So then you know that, that… mom and dad will…"

He was interrupted suddenly as Takeru flung his arms around Yamato and sobbed. "I-I don't w-want t-to leave y-you!" He then buried his face among Yamato's sleeveless shirt, his words being muffled by the fabric. "I'll be lonely again without you and Patamon with me. I hate being alone…"   
  
Yamato tried to comfort the little tyke, who he knew most needed his advice. Looking up at the sky of Digital World, he had a wonderful inspiration.

"Takeru, come on, look up at the sky. What do you see?" He said while gently nudging the clinging boy.

"Huh?" Takeru questioned and raised his tear-streaked face to the sky, looking for the answer to his brother's question.

"What do you see up there?" he murmured encouragingly, to his little brother.

"Um…" Takeru pondered to himself. " …Stars?"

"Yes, every time you look up at the night sky, you see stars," Yamato gathered Takeru in his arms as they both looked thoughtfully at the display above them.

"Whether it is in the Digital World or the real world, you always see the stars, as if they were looking over you. So even if I'm not with you, as long as you see the stars in the night sky, you know that I'll be here, watching over you."

"Really Onii-chan?" Takeru smiled brightly. "So you'll never leave me right?"

Yamato couldn't help but grin back, "You got it kiddo."   


**_~* ~* ~* Flashback Ends ~* ~* ~*_**   


He couldn't believe how naïve he could be, just mere months ago. How did Yamato expect him to believe something like that? How could he?! He almost felt betrayed as he recalled Yamato saying that, and not meaning one word of it.

Nevertheless, he was the boy of Hope, so he hesitantly looked up into the sky, where a few stars managed to twinkle dimly through the heavy smog and sighed heavily. It was just a waste of time.

All of a sudden, Takeru perked up as his ears detected the soft thumping of boots on soft dirt. He felt himself freeze instinctively and hold his breath in suspense, as the dull noise gained volume.

"Oh…! Please don't let it hurt me… Please, oh please, oh please…" Takeru whispered mentally as he grabbed a hold of a few blades of grass, holding onto them until his knuckles turned white and numb.

But what actually made itself visible through the dense shrubbery was someone else all together. That someone was…

"Yamato?" Takeru's disbelieving voice sounded unusually high-pitched even to him.

The spiked blonde said enthusiastically, grinning impishly. "Hey there little brother! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"'Niichan!" Takeru exclaimed, eyes sparkling with pleasure, his face lighting up with a bright smile. But just as quickly, his smile fell and his eyes lost its light.

"Takeru? Is something wrong?" Yamato asked, frowning slightly. It was unusual for the young boy to be so distressed, as his nature was one of warmth and innocence.

Eyes unwilling to meet his brother's worried gaze, Takeru mumbled "Nothing", his voice barely audible.

Yamato sat down by the little boy and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You can tell me anything. I've always told you that. All I know is that something's bothering my lil' bro' and I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong."

"I-It's just that…" Takeru couldn't help but hesitate as he raised his downcast eyes and his field of view was engulfed with the compassionate eyes of his brother.

As if feeling that it was compulsory, Takeru's eyes soon fell down and began examining a particularly interesting blade of grass.

"What is it? I'm listening. Take all the tine you need," Yamato murmured softly and he squeezed Takeru's shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

"I miss you Yama and I miss Daddy too. I miss the fact that we aren't a family anymore. Mom misses you too but she doesn't want to admit it." Takeru sniffed quietly to himself, his brother's presence, comforting him beyond words.

Ruffling the little boy's hair, Yamato replied gently, " Don't you think I miss you too? I miss not seeing you and Mom everyday. Dad does too. He always talks about you every chance he gets."

"Really?"

"Of course! Would I be lying to my favourite little brother?"

"I'm your only little brother."

"See! You're getting too smart for your own good."

"Yama!" Takeru said slightly exasperated but all in the name of good humour. But then just as quickly, his somber attitude returned and his, "Really now," sounded weak and forced.

The heavenly moonlight cast shadows among Takeru's face, making the eight-year-old boy seem so much older. The child-like innocence that the boy possessed had long vanished through their adventures in the Digital World and Yamato thought it was so unfair that his little brother didn't experience a carefree childhood like many other kids had.

It had brutally been taken away and Takeru soon learned the harsh reality that both worlds had to offer which many people don't learn in their entire lifetime.

"Hmm, I bet God just loves seeing how miserable the Ishida family can get," Yamato thought bitterly as he silently looked at his little brother, feeling his heart go out for him.

"What can I say to make this all better?" the words came out of Yamato's mouth without warning. "Did those words come out of my mouth?" he asked himself disbelievingly.

"Huh?" Takeru looked up surprised at his brother's words. "Say? There's nothing you can really say, unless you promise that we can all be one happy family."

"You know I can't promise you something like that," Yamato said fully wishing that he could. "That was Mom's and Dad's decision.

"When I was little, I heard them argue almost everyday. It was almost as if it was a routine; a day didn't go by where they argued or bickered.

"_Why are Mommy and Daddy always fighting?_" I remember asking myself.

"And then the day came that I overheard Mom and Dad talking about the divorce. They had thought that both you and I were asleep but I was curious because this was one of the nights that I didn't hear Mom and Dad yelling at each other.

They talked about how Dad and I should move to Odaiba and you should stay with Mom because you were still very young. I remembered how furious I was when I heard that Mom and Dad were going to split us apart because of their "divorce".

"_Why couldn't we have both a Mommy and a Daddy like all the other kids at school?_" I remember asking myself.

"I didn't know," Takeru whispered softly.

"I didn't expect you to know, " came the reply.

"But what am I supposed to do? Pretend everything is all right?"

"No, nobody expects you to do that but you should know that they got the divorce because of us."

"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Dad told me that one of the reasons they got a divorce was because they didn't want us to hear them arguing all the time— that they wanted us to live happily."

"How can they think that? Didn't they know we would be miserable is they separated us?"

"They did what they thought was best Takeru. You can't be angry at them for that."

"But it's not fair! Everyone is supposed to have a mom and a dad and they are supposed to be one big family." Takeru fell into a fit of sobs and collapsed onto his brother.

Yamato didn't know what to do. There… he finally admitted it. He couldn't keep fooling himself by pretending to know all the answers. He didn't. But what about Takeru? Takeru deserves to get answers to his questions.

He had every right as everybody else in the world to know the truth. And that simple fact was what kept Yamato grasping at thin air for anything to say to comfort his little brother.

Takeru was going through a hard time, and he should know… He had gone through it himself, and he remembered how he longed for someone to be there for him, someone that actually understood how he felt.

Yamato felt himself look up, as if the sky could provide a solution to his problem and his eyes met the few faint stars that continued to shine, despite their diminishing radiance within the cities of the world. He then had a dim recollection of a conversation he had shared with Takeru, that night in the Digital World.

He concluded that it was a worth a shot and then turned to his brother.   
  
"Hey there. You know what I just thought of?"

"What?" Takeru sniffed, as he ran the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Well, just look up." Yamato urged.

"Huh?" a confused Takeru looked up, and his eyes saw again the sparse sprinkling of stars in the grey black sky—mistresses of the night.

"You remember the last night we spent in the Digital World, right?"

"Of course I remember!" Takeru exclaimed indignantly, almost insulted that it was thought he would forget something like that. He was young, not insolent.

"The conversation we had and what I said to you about the stars?"

"That as long as I see the stars, you'll always be with me, watching over me," Takeru recited the line, as if not believing a word that he said.

Yamato took a note of this and he said jokingly, "Okay, I know it's a bit corny, but in a way it's true. I'm always here for you, no matter what… just like now. And I know you would do the same for me. That's what brothers are for Takeru. It's something that we can't deny."

Minutes passed, and a silence had settled between the two, which was only interrupted by a few sniffles issued by Takeru.

Just when Yamato doubted he got through to the little boy, Takeru looked up, dried tears on his cheeks, with a bright smile on his face.

"You're right when you say it's a bit corny, Takeru paused, as if for a dramatic effect, "but I buy it!"

Yamato let out the breath that he had held (which he didn't realized he had held), while awaiting Takeru's answer and then he smiled back, this one reaching his eyes, which sparkled merrily at Takeru's renewed happiness.

A yawn suddenly, came out of Takeru's mouth, stopping the little celebration that had just started. Takeru was desperate not to go to sleep, but this time it was for a whole new reason. He wanted to rejoice in the newfound knowledge that he had earned from his brother.

Despite this, Takeru was losing the fight against sleep, and fast. He felt his eyelids drooping as if he had no control over them and he suddenly felt so tired. The time of night and the whole situation itself had taken a toll on Takeru. It was as if the bones in his body were sagging under the weight of sleep.

He leaned against his brother, another yawn escaping his lips and he mumbled a slurred, "Good night."

Just when he felt himself enter the soothing graces of sleep, he heard his brother, as if he were far away say, "Oh and kiddo, happy birthday."

The comment vaguely registered in his mind and he managed to reply a simple "Thanks" as Takeru succumbed to the power of sleep.

Yamato spent a few moments looking at his little brother, and then wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. He was surprised at how light Takeru was, even though he was eight already.

As he walked out of Kawada Park, a ray of moonlight seemed to shine on little Takeru in his arms and at that moment, and he swore, that Takeru seemed just like a little angel. Yamato always had a feeling that Takeru would have a special purpose in life, a reason for existing that we as human beings couldn't comprehend.   
  
And at that very moment, looking at Takeru, who held the most innocent expression on his face, he knew he was right.

But all that mattered to him was Takeru was him brother.

And that was that.   
  



End file.
